


Come Get Your Honey

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Jealous Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane and Jacqueline plan a role-playing date and it doesn't quite pan out.





	Come Get Your Honey

**Author's Note:**

> We can all agree that Jane is a possessive little shit, right? Okay, cool.

Jane isn’t drinking tonight, despite her nerves really pushing her to.

 

She wants to be fully alert for this, really needs to bring her A game tonight, she needs to be sharp, so instead of ordering a shot of something potent, she swirls her diet coke, the ice cubes making a satisfying clinking sound against the glass, and sighs as she looks around the hotel bar for her date. 

 

It’s late evening on a Friday and it’s crowded. There are plenty of men in suits talking up women in expensive dresses, and that alone reminds Jane in what part of town she’s in. A little self-consciously, she looks down upon her own dress and tugs at the hem. It’s a borrowed Dior--short, gorgeous, and last season’s, and this is exactly the type of crowd that would notice that. Not that she would normally care, but Jane’s worked at Scarlet long enough to know at least some upscale fashion rules, and it isn’t a thing one forgets. 

 

Something makes her stop her internal self-chastising.

 

At first, it’s a feeling, then a scent. The fact that Jane can sense her isn’t a novelty. She’s been able to pick up on the shift in the air the moment the woman enters a room for a long time now; still, it makes Jane smile to feel that familiar tingle in the back of her neck, and when she turns in her seat to the person to her right, she’s pleased to know she has not lost her touch. 

 

“Hi,” Jacqueline says, friendly enough, and looks at Jane as if she’s never seen her before in her life.

 

She’s very good at this game. 

 

“Hello,” Jane replies, allowing herself a shameless ogling of Jacqueline’s scandalously form-fitting dress before returning her attention to her watered down soda, feigning as much disinterest as her poor acting skills will allow. 

 

Jacqueline leans into the bar to order a drink and Jane takes the opportunity to scan the swell of her unfairly well-toned ass and the one leg revealed by a ridiculously high slit that stops at just about mid-thigh. 

 

“Is someone sitting here?” Jacqueline motions at the stool between them, and Jane shakes her head. 

 

“No.” 

 

Their eyes meet in the mirrored wall behind the bartender and they share a knowing smirk for a flicker of a second as Jacqueline takes a seat. Upon her drink’s arrival, Jane turns and extends her hand. Time to get this moving. “I’m Jane.” 

 

“Jacqueline.” 

 

Jacqueline’s thumb grazes the back of Jane’s thumb before her hand slips from her grasp and she shivers, blaming a draft, and not her embarrassing sensitivity to this woman. 

 

“What do you do, Jacqueline?” 

 

“I’m a journalist. Washington-based for the most part.” 

 

“Ah,” Jane nods. “Good time to be a journalist. Business must be good.”

 

“Business is  _ thriving _ right now, actually.”

 

Jane laughs.

 

“What brings you to New York? Business or uh, pleasure?” 

 

“Business, mostly,” Jacqueline retorts, bites her bottom lip and then adds, “Haven’t ruled out pleasure just yet, though.” 

 

_ That smooth little shit _ , Jane thinks. 

 

“Need me to freshen up that drink?” 

 

Jane is jolted out of their flirty bubble by the bartender--the very attractive bartender in the low-cut top--and she can’t help but glare. Jacqueline’s had that drink two minutes and she knows it. 

 

“Uh, no, I’m okay,” Jacqueline says politely, flashing that million-watt smile and-maybe a  _ wink _ ? “Thank you, though,” she adds and turns just in time to catch Jane’s displeased glare turn into a forced smile. 

 

She gives Jane a look that says ‘it’s nothing’ and Jane sits up a little straighter, opting to enjoy their rare weekend together. Still, she wonders if this is the role Jacqueline’s playing, this flirtatious, charming as hell little Casanova, or if it’s just Jacqueline in real life and Jane’s never really seen it directed at anyone but her. 

 

“What about  _ you _ ?” Jacqueline asks, sipping her drink. “What do you do, Jane?”

 

“Oh, I’m an escort.” 

 

Jacqueline’s drink goes down a little forcefully at this--Jane sees it bob down her throat--but she seems impressed and Jane returns the look with a tip of her glass before she takes a sip. Turning to fully face Jane, Jacqueline then crosses her legs, giving a better view of the Louboutin’s that make Jane consider that she wouldn’t hate Jacqueline walk all over her wearing those. 

 

“I’d ask if you’re here for business or pleasure but,” Jacqueline pauses to lean forward, “Something tells me it’s a little bit of both.” 

 

“More of one than the other, I’m hoping.” 

 

Jacqueline inhales sharply, tilts her head a little and then says, “You wouldn’t be interested in coming up to my room with me, would you?” 

 

“Give me two minutes?”

 

Jacqueline’s eyes go dark then and her tone drops noticeably. “Hurry back.” 

 

Jane feels a satisfying little jolt between her legs just then but she manages to not fall off her seat before heading quickly toward the bathroom. 

 

She’s gone precisely two minutes, two and a half, tops, and yet, Jacqueline’s managed to fish, not one, but two women in the short amount of time. By the time Jane makes it halfway across the bar, she can hear them laughing, all three of them, then just the two girls, laughing like maniacs at something Jacqueline’s just practically whispered. 

 

_ What the hell does she have to whisper to two strangers?  _

 

_ More to the point, why are they touching her?  _

 

Jane’s hands are fists at her sides and she practically stomps the rest of the way, squeezing right between Jacqueline and her groupies. 

 

“S’cuse me,” she mumbles, barely looking at Jacqueline as she snatches her clutch off the bartop and then turns to leave in a huff. 

 

She can vaguely hear Jacqueline apologize and excuse herself and this tops Jane’s rage glass all the way to the top. She gets as far as the lobby when she feels a tug on her hand as Jacqueline catches up with her and quickly meets her hurried pace--not very impressive as Jacqueline’s legs are noticeably longer, but Jane appreciates not being dragged back. 

 

“Jane,” Jacqueline starts quietly, “what’s going on?” 

 

“Nothing, why don’t you back to your fanclub?” 

 

Jacqueline laughs, but Jane has a feeling she doesn’t actually find any of this very funny. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Those girls you can’t stop flirting with, my God, Jacqueline, you could stand to tone it down a little bit.” 

 

“They bought me a drink, I was being polite!” She hisses as they make it outside and Jane pulls her hand clean away.

 

It’s cold out, and she should have brought a coat, but Jane’s jealousy has her blood, if not boiling, then at a low simmer still and she can’t be bothered with feeling cold.

 

Somewhere down the block, they stop walking, though Jane continues to pace in circles while Jacqueline stands there, arms crossed and quietly fuming at Jane’s ranting. 

 

“And then you and the bartender-what the hell is that? You just wink at bartenders now? Is that what I’m in for going out in public with you? Just strangers constantly coming up to you and-touching you and talking to you?” 

 

As she goes on and on, she realizes, that yes, that will most likely be the case as her newly established relationship is with none other than Jacqueline-fucking-Carlyle and people will most definitely stare, will absolutely flirt. 

 

Fine, maybe she’s being irrational, but Jane is still mad, so she refuses to apologize. Being possessive is one of her more--delicate tendencies, and jealousy is one hell of a gateway drug.

 

Jacqueline’s leaning against a brick wall when Jane finally looks at her, and she’s looking at Jane like she might pulverize her. It almost makes Jane apologize. 

 

“You’re being ridiculous.”

 

_ Almost _ .

 

“I’m being ridiculous?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Me!”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

 

Closing the space between them Jane lowers her voice to a low roar at the sight of an approaching couple. “I don’t appreciate you talking to other women when you’re out with me, okay? I don’t like it, it makes me feel crazy.” 

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you, Jane, but women will talk to me from time to time, I’m going to have to respond sometimes.”

 

“Not to ones that want to fuck you you don’t,” she snaps and despite herself, finds herself staring at Jacqueline’s lips. “I know how I sound, and I’m going to hate myself when this passes, but right now?”

 

She stops, catches the hitch in Jacqueline’s breath and the distinct way she licks her lips, and Jane knows, she  _ knows _ she’s not the only crazy person getting beyond turned on by this. 

 

“We should--”

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

“--go back to the hotel.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Jacqueline hangs back a few steps behind Jane as they turn back, and they avoid looking at each other through the lobby and up a crowded elevator to the 14th floor, but the moment they reach their room and the door is half shut, Jane finds herself pinned against it as it shuts loudly with the force of it. 

 

“Wait, don’t rip it,” Jane warns Jacqueline when she pulls roughly at the Dior, except it comes out like a moan and she isn’t sure she’s very convincing. “It’s Scarlet’s.” 

 

Nipping at Jane’s bare shoulder, Jacqueline pulls up roughly anyway, and growls, “I don’t care.”

 

And just like that, Jane doesn’t care as much either. She also doesn’t care all that much that Jacqueline’s nails scratch her when she pulls down her underwear, because pretty soon after she’s on her knees and Jane’s barely had the mind to hold onto the door handle when Jacqueline’s mouth gets to work. 

 

“Oh, god!”

 

Jane’s head hits the door with enough force to hurt, but other parts of her feel really, really good and that demands attention.

 

She feels Jacqueline spread her gently with two fingers and she holds her breath  before letting out and extremely crude sound when Jacqueline’s tongue does that slow dance around Jane’s clit that makes her limbs feel like jelly.

 

The door handle snaps as jane releases it in favor of holding Jacqueline’s head with both hands, keeping in mind not to pull or push, but then Jacqueline does this humming thing that involves sucking and fingers, and Jane can’t help that she maybe pulls Jacqueline’s hair a little. 

 

She comes with a choked sob as her head hits the door again. Panting, she opens her eyes moments later at the feel of Jacqueline’s mouth on her neck and it’s like a restart setting has been switched. 

 

Upon finding Jacqueline’s lips, Jane pushes her further into the room, discarding her own dress; reaching the bed she stops and turns Jacqueline around so she can pull her zipper down, spreading the fabric open like unwrapping a long awaited gift. 

 

Jacqueline’s skin is warm when Jane leans forward to kiss between her shoulder blades as she slips both hands inside the dress, rounding Jacqueline’s waist to splay her hands across her abdomen then slides them up to cup her breasts, palming them greedily as she leaves open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders. 

 

Jane hears Jacqueline sigh, and an unwanted picture of her talking to those girls earlier invades her mind, bringing back the ugly, clingy side she’s only now discovering in herself. She’ll deal with that later, but now, she allows it to linger long enough to tear Jacqueline’s clothes off. 

 

The dress gives easily, and while she’ll later take a minute to admire the delicate detail of the expensive lingerie, Jane does away with that as well before pushing Jacqueline onto the bed. 

 

Jane looms over her on her hands and knees, watching Jacqueline react to the weight of her stare; lips parted, chest heaving, hands on Jane’s waist, asking yet not demanding, nipples hard, probably aching for a little attention. Smiling, Jane lowers her head and very gently, very slowly takes one pert nub into her mouth, licking and sucking gently before moving onto the next.

 

Jacqueline’s beginning to squirm, the sighs and quiet whispers becoming more frequent.

 

It takes just a little bit of pressure with her teeth to get a good, substantial groan. 

 

Raising her head, Jane makes sure their eyes are locked as she glides a hand between Jacqueline’s legs, just barely grazing the slit with her middle finger, smirking when Jacqueline shivers. She goes on like that for a moment, teasing her, until her hands fall off Jane to grip the covers and her eyes drift shut; Jane knows it’s to keep her wits about her.

 

Jacqueline would hold onto the very last thread of decorum even when she’s lain naked with her legs spread. 

 

Jane slowly slips two fingers inside then, watching Jacqueline’s brow furrow and her neck arch as she lets out a long, deep moan. 

 

“You like that?” 

 

Jacqueline nods vaguely, hips angling upwards.

 

Jane complies, drawing her fingers out and then pushing them back inside, repeating the action over and over, as slowly as she can pace herself despite the urge to see Jacqueline completely lose that control she’s so well known for. 

 

“You like how I fuck you?” 

 

Jacqueline nods again, and this time she opens her eyes. 

 

“You like fucking me?” Jane asks, going deeper and curling upwards to rub firmly at the spongy little mound, causing Jacqueline to gasp. 

 

“Yeah,” Jacqueline moans and lifts her weight onto one elbow as she grips the back of Jane’s head and pulls her down for a hungry, sloppy kiss Jane can’t help but fall into. 

 

She pulls away suddenly, relishing in the sound of frustration she gets in return, and works her hand with focused intent. 

 

“Just me?”

 

Somewhere Jane thinks she hears the faint sound of a chuckle that turns into a grunt with the careful swipe of her thumb around Jacqueline’s clit. 

 

“Just you,” Jacqueline says, tilting her chin, angling for a kiss she gets only after she repeats herself, “ _ Just _ you. Okay? Just you, just you.” 

 

Jacqueline climaxes moments later with Jane’s name on her tongue and her composure lost somewhere along with her discarded clothing. 

 

Jane settles beside her afterwards, head propped on her hand, as she trails idle fingers down Jacqueline’s torso, tracing all her favorite freckles, the smooth dip of her ribs underneath her breasts when she stretches her arms above her head.

 

“I didn’t realize you were so jealous,” Jacqueline eventually says. 

 

Jane reaches for the nearest pillow and buries her face in it with a groan, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

“Oh, come on,” Jacqueline coos, rolling over so she can drop tender kisses along Jane’s back. “It wasn’t that bad. I mean, I’d say we resolved everything in a very-substantial way.”

 

Jane turns her head so just one eye is peaking out. “So you’re not mad?”

 

“Uh, no, I’m far from mad right at this particular moment.”

 

Lifting her head off the pillow, Jane laughs off the blush she knows is visible on her cheeks and says, “Next time, let’s go somewhere girls won’t hit on you. Like, I don’t know, a park or something.”

 

“A park, huh?” Jacqueline says, brushing Jane’s hair back. “Want to casually meet whilst on a run or something?” 

 

Jane’s eyebrow goes up at that. “That ass in running shorts? Yeah, girl.” 

 

“I don’t usually wear shorts--”

 

“Shh-shh-shh,” Jane cuts in, pulling Jacqueline in for quieting kisses. “Don’t ruin this for me.” 

 

For all the planning that went into this date--on Jane’s part mostly--she is surprisingly okay with the fact that they don’t go back to the bar to finish their little experiment, largely because the activities that take up the remainder of their night more than make up for it.

 

Still, she makes a mental note to schedule a chance encounter with Jacqueline at the park in a couple of weeks. 


End file.
